Clarêncio, o Otimista
Clarêncio, o Otimista é uma série americana de desenhos animados concebida pela Skyler Page e produzida pela Cartoon Network Studios para o canal Cartoon Network. A série começou a ser transmitida nos Estados Unidos em 14 de abril de 2014 e durou até 24 de junho de 2018, que foi transmitida pela Cartoon Network. No Brasil, a Cartoon Network (Brasil) foi responsável pela transmissão televisiva desta série de 4 de agosto de 2014 a 13 de maio de 2019. Sinopse Clarêncio é um menino otimista e curioso sobre o mundo. Ele quer tentar tudo porque tudo é emocionante. Feliz, sincero, peculiar e consistentemente positivo, Clarêncio, junto com seus dois melhores amigos Sumo e Jeff, descobre a diversão da vida que a maioria das pessoas não tem. Personagens Principais *'Clarêncio Wendle' — Um rapaz corpulento de 10 anos e a personagem principal da série. Ele é sempre alegre e otimista e amigável com todas as pessoas que conhece. Quando chega à sua nova escola primária, mal pode esperar para fazer novos amigos. Ele gosta de fazer boas ações e ajudar os outros sem exigir nada em troca. Ele tem uma imaginação muito viva, o que muitas vezes leva a problemas relacionados com o seu entusiasmo. Além disso, ele não percebe que a sua ajuda e simpatia são muitas vezes exploradas. Apesar de parecer um pouco simplista, torna-se evidente em vários episódios que ele pode ser bastante inteligente e imaginativo. *'Jeffrey “Jeff” Randell' — O segundo melhor amigo do Clarêncio. Ele é inteligente, pragmático e impede o Clarêncio de cometer actos estúpidos. Embora ele sempre participe das atividades de Clarêncio, ele é inibido, introvertido e quase obcecado pelo bom desempenho escolar. Sua cabeça tem uma forma quadrada, que é uma alusão à sua personalidade, já que a palavra inglesa quadrado pode significar quadrado, bem como quadrado. Jeff é um grande fã de programas de jogos e aconselha na frente da TV com os candidatos. Ele tem muitas fobias, incluindo uma forte misofobia e grande medo de fracasso, e é por isso que ele compete na competição de culinária local todos os anos, mas joga fora seu prato antes que ele possa ser julgado. *'Ryan “Sumo” Sumouski' — O melhor amigo do Clarêncio. Ao contrário do Jeff, ele resolve os problemas à sua maneira muito impulsiva em vez de pensar. Ele é destemido e imprevisível, o que muitas vezes leva a pequenas disputas com o completamente oposto Jeff. Estes são depois resolvidos pelo Clarêncio. Ele é muito leal aos seus dois amigos e apoia-os quando precisam dele. No entanto, Sumo muitas vezes tem uma má influência sobre Clarêncio e coloca a si mesmo e aos outros em apuros. Na terceira temporada, Sumo muda para outra escola chamada West Aberdale. Embora Clarêncio, em particular, tenha dificuldade em aceitar isso no início, sua amizade com Sumo permanece. Menores Dublagem Episódios A série Clarêncio, o Otimista mostrou 130 episódios (129 se o episódio de 22 minutos não for contado como 2) em 3 temporadas. A primeira temporada, com o maior número de episódios, tem 51, a segunda, 39 e a terceira temporada contém 40 episódios. A primeira temporada estreou em 14 de abril de 2014 nos EUA e fechou com um especial de Halloween em 27 de outubro de 2015. No Brasil, começou em 4 de agosto de 2014 e terminou em 31 de outubro de 2016. A segunda temporada é a mais curta de todas. Começou nos Estados Unidos em 18 de janeiro de 2016, com dois episódios estreados no mesmo dia. Esta temporada durou menos que a temporada anterior e terminou em 3 de fevereiro de 2017. No Brasil, esta temporada foi estreada em 25 de janeiro de 2016 e terminada em 3 de dezembro de 2018. A terceira temporada começou diretamente uma semana após o final da segunda temporada nos Estados Unidos. Estreou em 10 de fevereiro de 2017 com 2 episódios nesse dia e teve longas pausas até terminar em 24 de junho de 2018 com vários novos episódios com a temporada e toda a série após algumas semanas. No Brasil, a temporada começou em 12 de junho de 2017 e terminou em 13 de maio de 2019. Produção Skyler Page, que escreveu roteiros e storyboards para a série Hora de Aventura, também produzida pela Cartoon Network, criou a série em 2012 por ocasião de uma iniciativa do canal, o programa de desenvolvimento de curtas. Foi pedido a jovens autores que criassem novas séries para os Cartoon Network Studios. Além de Clarêncio, o Otimista, este programa também produziu as séries Steven Universo, O Segredo Além do Jardim e Ursos sem Curso. Page desenvolveu a série com Nelson Boles no California Institute of the Arts, e Boles foi posteriormente nomeado Director Criativo da série. Page tinha 24 anos na época, a pessoa mais jovem a criar um programa para o canal. Em 2013, o Cartoon Network descontinuou o Page e incluiu a série em seu programa. O episódio piloto, ainda não transmitido no Brasil, estreado nos EUA em 17 de fevereiro de 2014, foi avaliado positivamente e nomeado para um prêmio Emmy. A estréia da temporada atual ocorreu em 14 de abril do mesmo ano e, com 2,3 milhões de espectadores, alcançou duas a três vezes a classificação de outras séries do mesmo grupo alvo e tempo de transmissão. Foi também o episódio piloto mais bem sucedido de uma série da Cartoon Network em 2014. Em julho de 2014, o Page foi despedido pela Cartoon Network por várias mulheres o terem acusado de assédio sexual. Spencer Rothbell, membro do pessoal dos autores, falou então da personagem título do episódio 37. Nelson Boles tornou-se o apresentador de pós episódios do Page. Ele deixou a série após a primeira temporada, seu trabalho foi assumido por Stephen P. Neary, um dos artistas de storyboard. Em 4 de abril de 2017, Rothbell anunciou em sua conta no Twitter que a terceira temporada será a última da série. O último episódio foi visto pela primeira vez nos EUA em 24 de junho de 2018. A série foi apresentada no Brasil pela Cartoon Network desde 4 de agosto de 2014. Música Todas as músicas da série são de Simon Panrucker e James L. Venable, mas acima de tudo de Simon. A melodia do título foi composta por Simon Panrucker, enquanto a música dos créditos é de Saba Lou. Dados de transmissão internacional A série foi transmitida em vários países. Aqui estão algumas datas de transmissão para países não mencionados, mas apenas para aqueles que dublaram Clarêncio, o Otimista em seu idioma local. A estreia internacional da série ocorreu no dia 4 de agosto de 2014 na América Latina e no Brasil. Em seguida, foi estreada no dia 4 de setembro no Canadá (em Teletoon). Dois dias depois, a França transmitiu-o pela primeira vez, tornando-se o primeiro país europeu a fazê-lo. A Itália e os países nórdicos receberam a série no mesmo mês, em 22 de setembro. A Austrália foi o primeiro país da Ásia e da Oceania a estrear a série a 6 de outubro de 2014, a Turquia a segunda uma semana depois a 13 de Outubro de 2014. A maioria das estreias europeias teve lugar em Novembro, começando a 3 de Novembro com a Cartoon Network Grã-Bretanha, depois, duas semanas depois, a série começou a 17 de Novembro na Alemanha e na Holanda e uma semana depois na Rússia, Bulgária, Polónia, Roménia e Hungria. Portugal celebrou a sua estreia um pouco mais tarde, a 29 de novembro, seguida pela Cartoon Network Africa, que estreou a 1 de dezembro de 2014 e foi a última data de estreia da Clarêncio, o Otimista em 2014. A série então estreou em 2015 para a maior parte da Ásia e do resto do mundo, começando com a Tailândia, Indonésia, Malásia, Vietnã, Taiwan e Filipinas em 5 de janeiro. A Espanha foi um dos últimos países europeus a celebrar a sua estreia a 24 de Janeiro. A próxima data de estreia foi de Coreia do Sul e foi em 6 de fevereiro de 2015. Os países árabes receberam a série em 1o de março de 2015, seguidos pelo Japão uma semana depois. A série foi transmitida pela primeira vez na Índia e no Paquistão em 1 de junho de 2015. A dublagem checa foi estreada a 2 de novembro de 2017 em ČT :D na República Checa. O último país a estrear uma versão dublada de Clarêncio, o Otimista foi a Irlanda, que transmitiu na Cúla 4 em 16 de setembro de 2019. Ligações externas * * [https://www.cartoonnetwork.com.br/show/clarencio-o-otimista Clarêncio, o Otimista] no Cartoon Network Brasil ro:Clarêncio (seria) Categoria:Séries